Sail True
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Pirate AU! "Percy, I ordered for Leo's rescue and you come back with an Admiral of the Olympus Fleet? Are you insane?" "Ha, sorry to disappoint, Captain, but I'm not. He might be though." JEYNA


A/N: Jeyna ship week! (which is just every week for me. :D) I can't wait for all the fics or fanart! This is my little contribution but I'm not really happy with it! Ugh, fantasy AUs are hard! This AU needs like five or something chapters to really flush it out and I have so many details but not enough time. Sorry, being whiny right now. I couldn't figure out a decent natural ending. *sigh*

Prompt: could you please do a jeyna pirates!au where reyna is the captain and jason is a captured slave? thanks!

Sail True

"_What's your name, girl?"_

"_Reyna."_

"_Hmm… Spanish for Queen, huh? How fitting."_

"_Why is that, Blackbeard?"_

"_That's Captain to you, sweetheart. Until you're Captain."_

"Dreaming, Captain?" Reyna blinked at the sound of her first mate's voice, eyes staring at the wooden floor before lifting her chin. She was seated in an elegant cushioned chair. Her fingers reflexively curled around the hilt of her sword, ready for anything. A pair of dark onyx eyes stared across her cabin, meeting his familiar sea green ones. Percy leaned his lanky frame against the door with a smug grin tugging at his lips. A green bandana tied his windswept black hair out of his eyes.

"No, mostly remembering." Reyna replied, pushing herself up in her chair. She could feel the waves sway underneath the floor, bobbing their large ship up and down. It was a familiar motion she grew used to over the years. Underneath her wide brim dark gray hat tumbled her dark hair, pulled back out of her face in a loose braid. She wore a close fitted gray vest over her light purple blouse and dark pants. A pair of golden shoulder plates was strapped comfortably on her lithe shoulders. "How was the rescue?" She asked, absently sweeping her bangs out of her sharp eyes.

"Better than expected." Percy answered, observing his captain and long-time friend as she stood up and wandered around her desk. Her sword hung comfortably by her waist and dagger strapped to her knee-height leather boots. "Got a good bit of loot and a present, just for you." Reyna arched her eyebrow as she picked up a golden goblet, sipping its contents. Her desk was covered with faded maps, tattered notebooks and gold coins from their latest raid. She leaned against the sturdy oak desk, playing with a few coins in her slim fingers. "No need to look so suspicious, Reyna." Percy teased, noting her stare.

"I know you though, Percy." Reyna replied, noticing Percy's excited grin as he motioned her towards the main deck. The young captain sighed, allowing the coins to fall out of her fingers before following her first mate. "I know that smile of yours. It's my least favorite." Percy, if possible, smiled even larger as he led her through the dimly lit gallery into the bright noon sunlight.

"Captain!" Loud clear voices greeted Reyna. The girl held her hand up, blocking the sun before smiling down at her crew. From her higher vantage point, she could see everyone on the main deck. Frank and Hazel were working together on tying their modest size rowboat securely. Piper sat precariously on a barrel, twirling her dagger nimbly between her fingers. Instead of her usual bandana, she wore an admiral hat over her chocolate locks. Leo was leaning against the rail. He had bruises on his face from behind held captive but looked relatively unharmed. Judging by his infectious grin on his face, Reyna knew he was fine. The firearms specialist wore a bright red jacket, way too long for his short frame.

Between Leo and Piper was a young man, stripped of everything except his fine black pants and navy-grade boots. He kneeled between the two, head hung forward, hiding his face. His matted blond hair was neat, cut in a navy-style. His arms and legs were chained, limiting his movement. Reyna's eyebrow furrowed, wondering why so many precautions for one prisoner. Without his shirt, Reyna could see his defined back muscles and broad tan shoulders, gained from hours of navy style training. Reyna kept her gaze on the young man as she and Percy descended from the second risen deck.

"Who's our guest?" Reyna asked, fingers curling around her sword hilt. The stranger's head snapped up quickly at the sound of her voice. A pair of shocking blue eyes met hers, eyes she recognized from a distant past. _Jason, _a smaller younger part of Reyna whispered in her ear.

"Reyna…" The prisoner croaked, looking at her like she was an illusion. Piper hopped off of her perch and kicked the young admiral in the gut. His arms blocked the impact but he still wasn't ready for it. He grunted in pain and nearly fell over if Leo didn't put his leg out, tapping back to his knees. Unable to stop herself, Reyna rushed forward, grabbing the girl's collar.

"Piper!" The female captain shouted, physically pulling the petite girl towards her. Piper and Reyna glared at each other. "Did I order you to touch him?" Piper returned her captain's intense glare before lowering her gaze and shaking her head. Reyna pushed the girl away, sighing as she assessed the situation in front of her. "Percy, I ordered for Leo's rescue and you come back with an Admiral of the Olympus Fleet? Are you insane?"

"Ha, sorry to disappoint, Captain, but I'm not. He might be though." Percy explained as he nudged the blond lightly with his boot. "He jumped onto our boat while we were escaping. Leo and Piper wanted to drown him but I thought he would make a good bargain chip in the future." Reyna nodded her head as she kneel down, grabbing the admiral's chin. The young man didn't resist as she tilted his face up to meet her gaze.

He was young, way too young for such a high position but the face was older than the one she could remember. A strong aristocratic nose, muscular jaw and high cheekbones made quite a handsome face. There was a cut above his lips which was bleed and his right eye was slightly swollen from when Leo or Percy punched him earlier. His eyes were still sharp as he stared back. Reyna smoothed her thumb over the smear of blood, right above his lips revealing a tiny scar. Reyna sucked in a sharp breath, recognizing the scar her sword created years ago. This was Jason Grace.

"Percy, take the admiral to my quarters." Reyna ordered, standing up to address her crew. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and memories but she needed to focus on insure her crew's safety. "Frank, Leo, get the rest of the loot out of the boat and under deck. Piper, Hazel, raise the sails. I want to get out of her as fast as possible. Annabeth, keep an eye on the horizon. Zeus won't let us sail off with his gold, guns and an admiral without a chase." Everyone moved without questioning her words, complete trust in Reyna's judgment. Reyna kept her onyx eyes on the crew so her eyes wouldn't follow Percy who dragged Jason off.

"We're on course." Annabeth updated Reyna as Jupiter's Drops finally started its' slow progress away from the tiny island they were docked by. "If we continue this course, we should be at Wolves Cove this evening which we can lay low at then sail for New Rome in a week or so. That should throw them off our trail." Reyna nodded her head, agreeing with her navigator as she handed Annabeth's telescope back. The blond waited a moment before asking a question. "That admiral… how do you know him, Reyna?"

"Don't worry yourself with that." Reyna replied, patting her navigator's shoulder. The two girls shared a look before Reyna turned and stepped into the inner haul. Out of the heat of the sun, the girl allowed herself a moment to breath. The young pirate took her hat off, preparing herself for a different kind of fight. Her door was slightly opened and Percy's stern voice carried through the quiet hall.

"How do you know Captain's name?" Percy demanded.

"She's a notorious pirate. Of course higher members of the navy knew her name." Jason grunted back. The sound of a fist hitting flesh and a body crashed against something hard painted a picture in Reyna's mind.

"Wrong answer." Percy replied in a dead panned voice. "I've seen those posters. They only describe our appearances. No names. So how? How does an Admiral of Olympus fleet know Reyna? I've never seen you in my life and I've been by her side for six years." Reyna peeked in to see Percy holding Jason against the wooden post, knife underneath the blond young man's chin. The two men glared at each other with unwavering glares. "Talk."

"Six years huh?" Jason murmured. "I've known a girl named Reyna until she disappeared six years ago." Percy's eyebrow frowned in confusion. Reyna pushed the door open, fixing Percy with a look.

"I don't remember telling you to interrogate the prisoner." Reyna questioned, crossing her arms as she fixed Percy with a firm stare. Percy shrugged his shoulders and backed off, allowing Jason to relax just a bit. "Leave," Reyna ordered, tossing her hat on her desk. Her first mate hesitated. "Percy, he's battered, bruised and chained. I think I can handle the admiral." Percy and Reyna locked eyes silently communicating. She could see he wasn't just worried about her physically well being. Percy always had a knack of reading her. "You can guard the door if you want." She whispered when Percy turned to leave. He nodded his head before walking out and shut the door softly.

"You have a protective first mate." Jason croaked as he leaned his body against the post, barely holding himself up. He was unsteady on his feet, exhausted from his ordeal. Reyna resisted the urge to offer him a seat. He was her captive, not guest. Though, the young pirate captain crossed the room, pouring water into a goblet.

"We've been through a lot." Reyna replied, holding the goblet to his lips. Jason looked at the water for a second. "It's not poisoned." She took a sip to prove her point before holding it out again. The girl tried not to flinch when Jason's fingers curled around her wrist and tilt the cup for his first sip. His eyes focused on her like he was memorizing her features. "Stop staring at me like that."

"Sorry, I just can't believe it. I never thought I would see you again, Reyna. Six years…" Jason whispered as Reyna stepped away, pulling his fingers off her wrist. She never thought she would see him again either. Or that he would remember her.

"Jason, I'm not the same girl who grew up in Olympus." Reyna warned. "Six years can change a person."

"I know." Jason replied. "There was a missing poster ad of you a few days ago." The chains on his arms clanged together as he moved, sliding down to the wooden floor. Reyna walked over to the window, opening it to allow a soft breeze to flutter in. "It was a sketching of you as a sixteen and then what they believe you would look like now. They got it wrong. You look so much more beautiful than that picture." Reyna shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh. "They're still looking for you, Reyna. Hylla – "

"I know." Reyna cut him off, fighting off memories of her past life. She wasn't a pampered daughter of some merchant. She wasn't that scared girl anymore. 'I've seen the posters in the harbor when we docked." Reyna turned and smirked at Jason's confused expression. Her ship was flagged on a 'no sail' list. Her crew should have been arrested when they docked anywhere in Olympus. "Pay certain person the right amount of coins and they tend to turn a blind eye. Why did you chase after Leo?"

"I was originally going to let them escape. Leo wasn't talking and we had bigger problems but then I heard that girl… Piper, say something and I heard your name. I reacted without thinking." Jason retold, looking at his chained hands before lifting his gaze. "What are you going to do to me now? Are you going to kill me?" Reyna pursed her lips together, not exactly sure what to do.

"No, I'm going to treat you like every other captive."

* * *

"It's sad when the prisoner is more useful than most of the crew." Leo's breath tickled the shell of Piper's ear sending a shiver down her spine. The two crew members were observing the young admiral. It's been at least two weeks since his capture. The young man had graduated from shackles around his arms and legs to just his arms. The chains were light and long, giving him the ability to move comfortably. Reyna allowed him to help their navigator, Annabeth, with the maps and Percy often challenged the young man to light sparring sessions. Piper knew he was slowly integrating himself within the crew. "It's not bad for an Olympus dog."

"He has a nice butt." Piper commented, leaning against the rail a bit to admire his rear end. They loaned Jason a few of Percy's clothes since he was closest to height but not in bulk. Jason was broader than the lanky first mate. Leo sadly gave up the signature red jacket back but Jason never wore it. Out of self-consciousness or not, Piper wasn't exactly sure. _He was easy on the eyes, _she thought Percy called Jason over, tossing a sword to the admiral. Piper felt Leo shifted closer, placing his hand on her other side, loosely trapping her within his hold.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Leo whispered into her ear, fingers toying with her belt. Piper turned and grabbed a fist-full of Leo's shirt and dragged him closer so their bodies were flushed together. She smirked, noticing the dark look in Leo's amber eyes.

"Is it working?" She teased back, licking her lips as Leo chuckled darkly. He was about to lean in and kiss her when someone cleared their throat loudly. Piper groaned and lightly thumped her palms against Leo's chest. "Captain." Piper greeted with fake cheer as she smiled at their captain.

"Leo, can you check the supplies below deck? I want to make sure we have everything before leaving." Leo nodded his head silent, kissing Piper's forehead before sauntering away. The pickpocket watched him, trying to hide the longing. "Don't worry, you can follow and lure him in a dark corner later." Piper flushed at the implications but returned Reyna's smile. "What are your thoughts?"

"About the Admiral?" Piper asked, nodding towards the boys. Reyna walked over beside her, leaning her elbows against the rail with a serene expression in her stoic face. Piper and the rest of the crew noticed the slight change in her. Reyna was still the stern, aloof captain but more open with her emotions. Piper wondered if it was the young admiral's doing. "Are you going to keep him?"

"He has a name, Piper, and it's his choice if he wants to stay. That's how this crew works. We were built on a bunch of maybes." Piper smiled at the phrase but it was true. She was one of the maybes. "It was only Percy and I when I first got this ship." Piper knew the story well, heard various parts of different crew members. Leo and Piper were the last to join only a year ago.

Reyna inherited Jupiter's Drop when Blackbeard retired to a comfortable life in New Rome, their secret pirate town. It wasn't an easy transition. She was only eighteen, been with the crew for two years, and held no authority. The older crew members rebelled and the original Blackbeard crew dissolved, going their separate ways.

"At the last harbor, there were whispers about Jason. Apparently, he's Zeus's golden boy and there's a reward for his safe return." Piper mentioned casually, glancing down to the main deck. Jason, still with chains on his wrists, was sparring with Percy. Despite his handicap, Jason moved swiftly and systematically in the way the navy trained their men. Percy, on the other hand, was fluid like the sword was an extension of his arm. The two styles clashed, neither having the upper hand.

"So you want to cash in? If I remember correctly, I could have cash you in when you stowaway on my ship." Reyna countered; onyx eyes shifting over. Piper let out a light chuckle as the swords clanged together.

"And I am forever grateful you didn't. But he's different than the rest of us, Reyna. He's an Olympus dog. He has a real future, one that may not align with ours. I don't want you to get too attached to him. He's been spending a lot of time in your cabin." Of course the crew noticed. They weren't stupid. No one was brave enough to bring it up. Reyna bit her lower lip, measuring her words.

"We just talk." Reyna replied which was true. They spoke about everything from sword techniques, wind currents and daily life on the ship. They also talked about memories of Olympus, a part of her life Reyna rarely discussed nowadays. Piper arched her eyebrow as she stepped back, plotting a way to corner Leo in the dark underbelly of the ship.

"That's a pity, Captain." Piper commented, strolling towards the door. A playful smile tugged at her kissable lips. "You can do a lot more interesting things that just talking."

* * *

_The bag over her head smelt like onions and seawater. Its scratchy fabric rubbed against her cheeks but she didn't move to pull it off. The ropes bounded her hands together tugged and Reyna kept up. She kept her chin lifted even though she couldn't see. _Show no fear. _She told herself. Behind her, her fellow finishing school mates whimpered. People were yelling all around them but Reyna couldn't catch their words. Her slipper caught on an edge of a plank and she nearly tripped if someone didn't catch her._

"_Don't have your sea legs yet, lassie." A man whispered into her ear, running his hand over her bottom before pushing her forward. Reyna dug her nails into her palm, wishing she could claw his face. "That's the last of them, set sail!" The man shouted, shoving Reyna again. The sixteen year old bite the inside of her cheek._

"_Get those bags off and let's see their pretty faces." Another man shouted. The smell of alcohol tickled her nose before someone ripped the bag off of her head. Reyna closed her eyes from the blinding light. Someone slashed her wrists free but she made no sudden movements. The room the girls were shoved in was a huge gallery with lanterns. Pirates sat on the tables, barrels or anything, cradling overflowing mugs of beer. Their drunken eyes leered at the girls with hungry gazes._

_Reyna turned her head slightly. Six girls from her finishing school were kidnapped, all daughters of wealthy men of Olympus. Reyna was easily the oldest by two years. Fear was evident in their young eyes as the men laughed and drank, clearly in a good mood with their successful raid. "It'll be fine." Reyna whispered as a young girl's hand latched onto her night gown. She smoothed her fingers through her red hair, repeating the phrase over and over again._

"_How about a kiss, lassie?" A very drunk pirate asked, physically dragging Reyna into his lap. Her first instinct was to struggle and punch him but Reyna paused, noticing his dagger still strapped to his belt. Slowly as the intoxicated man lowered his face and nuzzled her neck. Reyna slipped his dagger out. The man pulled back and about to kiss her lips but Reyna pulled her arm back and slit his throat. A red smile blossomed underneath his chin, blood drenching the front of Reyna's white gown. The celebration stopped when Reyna jumped off the dead man's lap, holding her dagger with shaky hands. The corpse fell with a sickening thump. The other pirates slowly approached her, pulling their swords and daggers out. One grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him._

"Reyna, Reyna!" Someone shook the sleeping girl's right arm, violently jolting her out of her nightmares. Reyna reacted quickly, kicking her attacker's leg and pulled him onto the bed. She rolled over their body, slipping her dagger out of its ankle sheath and held it under his chin. "Reyna…" The young captain blinked, staring into a pair of sky blue eyes.

"Jason…" She breathed, loosening her grip on her dagger. Reyna was straddling the shirtless young man. She placed her left hand on his chest, balancing herself as she re-tucked her dagger. She could feel his hands holding her waist loosely. Concern blue eyes stared up at her. "Sorry, what are you doing here?" She asked, pushing herself up and shuffled until her back hit the wall. It's been a while since she had that particular nightmare. Reyna ran her fingers through her loose strands, fighting off the memories.

"I could hear you thrashing in your bed." Jason answered, sitting up and massaging the spot where Reyna's elbow must have smacked him. He was free of chains, already spent a month with the crew. Jupiter's Drop was heading back to New Rome after a long time away from home. There was no fear of Jason escaping or betraying the crew. Slowly but surely, Jason was accepted despite his navy background. "What were you dreaming about?"

"My first night on the ship," Reyna replied, standing up and pushing the window open. The salty sea breeze blew in, fanning her heated face. Her thin tank top clung to her like a second skin because of her night sweats. Reyna hugged herself, still feeling the man's disgusting fingers on her body.

"What happened?" Reyna closed her eyes, gathering her words, before speaking.

"I killed one of Blackbeard's men. He was pissed drunk and grabbed me with ill thoughts. He was so drunk he didn't notice his dagger was still strapped to his belt. I slashed his throat. Warm blood drenched the front of my dress. Everyone in the gallery stopped as his body flopped to the ground, lifeless. They would have killed me if Blackbeard didn't intervene. He ordered them to dump the body and they listened." Reyna jumped when she felt his warm fingers on her shoulder, gently moving a strap.

"Did he give you these?" Jason whispered as his fingers traced down her shoulder blade. Reyna closed her eyes, feeling the patterns he was drawing. She turned her head, looking at the old scars like they were lines on a map.

"No, he made me his heir after killing his men. I got these from when I freed the girls who were captured with me. I set them on a boat and released them to the sea, knowing the currents should push them back to Olympus. Blackbeard gave me ten lashes, personally." Reyna felt Jason's fingers curl into a fist.

"Why didn't you leave with the girls?" Reyna turned, sitting on the window sill as she faced Jason. He looked lost as he tried to figure out her thought process. Reyna often wondered herself why she didn't leave.

"They had a chance to return home. I wanted a guarantee that I would live. I never knew if that ship got home." Reyna turned and looked at the calm seas. The sea was relentless though. A lesson she learned from years of sailing.

"It did." Jason answered, sitting against the edge of her desk, running his fingers through his blond hair. "The girls made it home. Everyone but you." Reyna bit her lower lip but she didn't regret her decision. "There's another reason, isn't there?" Even after years apart, Jason could still read her like a book.

"Yeah… I knew if I came home, Father would marry me to whatever merchant would help expand his business at the time." It was why he sent her to finishing school in the first place. She was too rowdy, too free and no respectable man would marry her. Reyna reached up and touched her shoulder, feeling the rough thin scars. "There was a second reason why Blackbeard lashed me. Not only to discipline me but to show me a free world is also a cruel one. It's a tough lesson but I needed to learn and fast as well."

"And this…" Reyna watched as he slowly stepped forward and gently caressed her hip. Her tank top rode up, revealing the bottom of her tattoo. She lifted her shirt slightly, revealing a pirate ship with the cursive writing. "Sail true." Jason read, fingers ghosting over the letters.

"Blackbeard's tag. Percy and I are the only ones from his original crew." Reyna explained, placing her hand over his. "It means to always following your own path, no one else's." She stepped closer, invading his space, and spread her hand over his chest, right over his heart where the inked picture could be seen through her fingers. "What does yours say?" She danced her fingers slowly down, revealing an eagle, the navy tag. "_Fly home. _Do you have someone to return to, Admiral?" Their lips were inches apart and Reyna slowly lifted her gaze.

"No." Jason answered, meeting her gaze. "No, not since a certain girl disappeared six years ago."


End file.
